The present invention relates to cutting elements, such as knives, blades, etc.
Cutting elements are known in various shapes, forms, and operational principles. It is very important to sharpen the cutting elements after a certain service life. Many devices have been proposed for sharpening the cutting elements. Such devices as a rule, are separate devices from the cutting elements. It is believed these cutting elements can be improved so as to provide their automatic and simple sharpening after a required service life.